There's A Light
by Khrystal
Summary: Nephrite comes back from the dead to be with Naru, but what happens when Naru has already moved on? What happens when she can't say no to Nephrite because of old resurfacing feelings? In the end, Naru has to choose between Umino and Nephrite. Might change rating later on.


Hi Everyone!

I'm a super big fan of Naru and Nephrite but even then I feel bad for Umino…

Just to clear some things up

Naru = Molly

Nephrite = Neflite

Umino = Melvin

Usagi = Serena

Youma = Monster

~oOo~

"I love you." Umino whispered as he kissed Naru's cheek. They have been dating for the past three years.

They did have their quarrels but both genuinely cared about one another. Many times Umino would risk his life to save her, just like she had tried to do for him… Nephrite.

"I love you too." Naru replied.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Umino waved goodbye.

Naru stood there with a smile on her face and waved.

Umino has always been sweet to her, clumsy at times but sweet nonetheless.

~oOo~

Nephrite wandered through the darkness aimlessly.

There was no heaven or hell… at least for him. He was a general for the dark kingdom, he hurt countless of people and died right when he found true love.

"What I've done in the past I apologize for… I just want to-no I need to see her again. I have to go back." Nephrite whispered to himself.

"_What price would you pay?"_ came a voice

Nephrite looked around but saw no one.

He took a deep breath and said "Anything."

"_If I granted you a life back, what would you do with it?"_

"I would live my life differently I would find her and give her and myself a life together we both were stolen of." Nephrite answered

"_And if you should fail…"_

"What do you want?" Nephrite asked

"_Her heart will be devoured."_

Nephrite couldn't believe what he was hearing. If he took that chance and he couldn't find Naru or she didn't return his feelings than she would be dead. But… it's been too long, and if he decides against it he might never see Naru again. He'll be in the darkness wandering for eternity. It was selfish… but what if he could keep his promise?

""Deal" Nephrite decided

"_As you wish, I will return you to your place of death; you will keep all of your memories… however the moment she decides that you aren't the one for her, nothing you do will be able to save her. Her heart will be mine and I will watch you suffer."_

"I've been suffering for too long without her… I need to see her." Nephrite shouted

The darkness suddenly vanished and it was bright.

Nephrite woke up in a daze and looked around; he was wearing exactly what he wore when he passed on. He looked around and saw children playing in the park.

"Where am I...?" Nephrite held his hand with his palm

"Naru!" Nephrite came to realization

He looked at his hands and wondered if he still had his old powers.

"Just a test…" Nephrite formed energy balls and threw them at a tree which caused a loud bang

"Excellent."

~oOo~

Distances away two figures were sitting on a bench

"What was that?" Umino asked

"I'm not sure" Naru replied

Naru walked out of her house and was going to meet Umino for a date at the theatres. She wore a pink strapless dress that had gold buttons running down. It was almost 7pm and as usual she planned her time to be there at 8:30pm. If only Umino could do the same… often times he was late to their dates.

It was a nice night with many stars out. Naru walked happily down the street.

"Naru…" A deep masculine voice echoed

That voice…but it couldn't be…!

"Nephrite?!" Naru spun around and he saw him.

Nephrite walked towards her and pulled her into a warm embrace

"Naru…" Nephrite coaxed

"But how?" Naru asked as tears streamed down her face

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now." Nephrite replied with guilt.

_At your own expense…_

"I came back because I had to see you… I had to be with you. When I passed away I went into a bitter depression, I wasn't even able to watch over you, I couldn't do anything to protect you… I couldn't die again because I was already dead."

Naru held him back tightly

"I love you, Naru Osaka" Nephrite looked down at her

"Nephrite…" those feelings built up from three years ago still remained, her heart longed for him, her countless dreams about him but she was still with Umino regardless. Umino has been there for her through thick and thin and although it wasn't Nephrite's choice to pass on, she dearly wished she had taken the thorns instead of him.

Nephrite leaned in and kissed her

Soft lips… just like he thought they would be

She let out a gasp and kissed him back

"It's been too long… Come to my place Naru. Stay with me." Nephrite whispered into her ear

"I can't…" Naru protested

"You've grown into such a beautiful young lady… I want to be with you forever. I want to give us both what we were deprived of, I want you Naru."

"No…Nephrite I don't mean that I don't want to be… I just have somewhere to be right now."

Nephrite questioned "and where is that… I just saw you leave your house."

Naru hesitated as she didn't want to scare him off

"If you're busy I understand." He placed a piece of paper into her hand

"My address, if you're free tomorrow after school." Nephrite placed a hand under her chin

He leant down to kiss her again

"Nephrite… my feelings for you haven't changed."

"Good. Good night miss Osaka" Nephrite turned to walk away

Everything was going to plan, he wasn't going to lose her twice and the Youma would not get their way. She would not be in any danger, not if he could help it.

"But I have changed." Naru whispered to herself and ran towards to the theatres.

"I'm going to be late."

~oOo~

"Usagi… Masato Sanjouin is back." Naru began

"What! How is that even possible…? I heard he passed away" Usgai exclaimed

"I'm not sure… but he is real and he is here. I'm not just imagining this. The other night he found me walking… we embraced and he told me he loved me." Naru decided to leave out the part where he had kissed her

"But you love Umino, what did he say when you told him?"

"I didn't tell him… I feel horrible." Naru dropped her head

"You have to tell him, it's not fair to him or Umino if you don't" Usagi panicked

"But you don't understand… I've longed for this impossible moment for a long time, and right when I was slowly getting better… he came back. What if he leaves again" Naru explained

"Then he would have left with knowing the truth." Usagi said

"I know it's hard, but it's better to be honest than lie to him."

"You're right Usagi… I have to do it."

~oOo~

Naru walked by many apartments trying to find the one on the piece of paper he wrote for her.

"It must be this one." Naru said out loud

She walked inside the main entrance and took the elevator

I hope I can do this. Talking with Usagi made me feel more confident but I don't know if that is enough…

Her heart quickened as she knocked on his door

The door creaked open and Nephrite there stood standing

"I'm glad you made it, please come in" Nephrite gestured

Naru walked in and looked around

It was an empty apartment and reminded her of someone first moving in, his bedroom door was open and she saw a large bed inside.

"Sorry it's not much, I just came back a few days ago." Nephrite apologized

"It's okay."

Nephrite sat down on the carpet and gestured Naru towards him.

"It might be a bit uncomfortable."

"No no..." Naru sat down next to Nephrite.

Nephrite kissed her forehead.

"I've missed this." Nephrite said

"Missed what?" Naru asked

"Being close to you, you told me that fateful day that all you wanted was to be close to me." Nephrite smiled

"I…" Naru stuttered

How am I supposed to tell him about Umino when he's returning my feelings that I had given to him so long ago?

"Kiss me." Nephrite closed his eyes

Naru leant in to kiss him on the lips

Nephrite woke up next to Naru; they were still on the carpet but had fallen asleep.

Naru stirred in her sleep and bolted upwards "Did we?!" Naru exclaimed

"No. We just fell asleep, we were so comfortable hugging, and I guess we just drifted off."

Naru sighed in relief

Nephrite brought his face an inch away from hers "Unless you want to."

"No!" Naru pushed him away

Naru and Umino still haven't gotten to that stage in their relationship… how was she supposed to give it up to a person she loved so long ago?

"When you're ready" Nephrite kissed her cheek

"It looks like you should be getting home, here I'll take you." Nephrite got up and pulled out his car keys

He still drove the red sports car he did so long ago

"Goodnight Naru." Nephrite waved goodbye

"Goodnight" Naru wobbled out and walked towards her house when her cellphone began to ring.

"Umino?" Naru opened her house door and ran in.

~oOo~

"Who is Umino?" Nephrite always had good hearing… could it be a boyfriend?

Of course she moved on… she wasn't the one in the darkness with sorrow and heartbreak… she found love while I was gone. She had to… especially since dead people don't come back from the dead she probably never expected to see me… but it would have been nice if she waited.

It was still early in the day; Naru should still be at school.

For the past couple days Naru would come by after school and they would talk for hours

However today, before she would come over, Nephrite lurked around Juban high school.

He quickly spotted Naru sitting with a boy with glasses.

"Umino!" Naru scolded

"Naru! I made you shrimp again! Please don't be mad…" Umino pleaded

THAT'S Umino?! But of course… his Naru was caring, and kind definitely not shallow.

Umino gave Naru a quick kiss on the cheek

Something inside Nephrite stirred.

Jealousy.

Pain.

Longing.

She was his and his alone. She loved him first.

Nephrite was about to attack when he heard a voice…

The voice that belonged to the Youma that gave him life

"_Could it be that you failed…? Does this mean her heart is mine?"_

"No! I haven't failed yet, she hasn't told me herself that it is he who she has chosen."

"I'm still in this!" Nephrite fought back

"_But once she does… she is mine."_

"Why is she so important you?!" Nephrite demanded

"_Because you killed me for her, you betrayed the dark kingdom for her… it would kill you the most, if I killed her."_

The voice disappeared and Nephrite was in shock

The Youma that day at the park who came to attack Naru when she picked up the black crystal

The one sailor moon defeated...

She was the one who brought him back to life… because she knew there was a chance he couldn't be with Naru.

"I have to convince Naru!"

~oOo~

"Nephrite!" Naru cried out as Nephrite crushed her small frame against his body

All the times Naru had gone to his apartment they would always just talk and sit on the carpet in the middle of his living room

But this time…

Nephrite gently placed her down on his bed

"I love you Naru." Nephrite placed kisses all over her face and neck

"Nephrite… I'm not ready for this."

"Let me kiss you…" Nephrite whispered hoarsely

Nephrite kissed her lips and worked his way down, the moon was beaming in the window

Naru gasped and whimpered

She didn't know how to tell him no…

"Naru" he repeated her name softly

Nephrite undid the bow in on her uniform and with his free hand he traveled up her thigh

"You're so soft… just like I imagined."

"Nephrite… I can't deny that I've been waiting for this for a long time, and I'm so glad your back but I have something to tell you."

"Nephrite, while you were gone… I moved on. I have a boyfriend. His name is Umino."

Nephrite gritted his teeth

Honest Naru…

"Naru… you should have told me earlier." Nephrite found himself saying

"This doesn't change my feelings for you."

Naru was speechless, she knew shouldn't have dragged it on for so long.

Nephrite held her hand tightly

"Naru… choose me. Please…" Nephrite proclaimed


End file.
